


On the Side of the Road

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt at the ohsam comment fic meme on LJ. Back in season 5, after Dean and Sam split up; Sam hitchhikes, thing is, the angels are out to tear him apart, now that they’ve got them split up; they recruit a demon or something to that effect, to do their dirty work. The demon ends up raping him on the side of the road, while or right before Dean ends up calling him to reconcile. Wincest is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Side of the Road

Taken from the awesome prompt on the [](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohsam**](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/) comment fic meme [here](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/639531.html)

 **Genre:** wincest- barely mentioned  
 **Pairing:** Sam/OMC reference to Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 3467  
 **Warnings:** I was going to put a cut here, but the prompt says it all  
 **Prompt:** Back in season 5, after Dean and Sam split up; Sam hitchhikes, thing is, the angels are out to tear him apart, now that they’ve got them split up; they recruit a demon or something to that effect, to do their dirty work. The demon ends up raping him on the side of the road, while or right before Dean ends up calling him to reconcile. Wincest is welcome.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Was on a track, stuck on repeat, in Sam’s head. An older couple had been ‘kind’ enough to pick him up while he was walking in a pouring down rain. Soaked, tired, and hungry, Sam had gratefully climbed into the backseat of their car. He’d exchanged a few polite sentences before he’d all but passed out. The car jerking to a halt woke him, but before he could even look around the door beside him had been ripped open and he’d been dragged out by the woman. With one jerk of his arm, Sam knew what he was dealing with. Demons. Even has he tried to swing, the man gripped him by the hair and wrestled him to the ground.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-“ A fist slammed into his face and he felt the blood flood his mouth.

“Watch it,” The male demon gripped Sam’s throat and pulled his head back. “Bastard gets his teeth in  you he’ll kill us both.”

No, he wouldn’t, but he wouldn’t admit that to them. Even if his brother never spoke to him again, Sam refused to let him down.

“So we don’t let him.”

Catching his breath from the ache in his jaw, Sam looked at the demon possessing the female body in front of him. “I won’t say yes.”

“Yes, you will.” She laughed. “But it’s not gonna change what’s about to go down here, Sam.”

The hunter’s immediate concern wasn’t her words, it was how he was going to get away from them. Twisting his body, Sam tried to take a swing, but the days of not eating and not sleeping since Dean had told him to pick a hemisphere had sapped his strength. Laughing, the male demon slapped his arm away easily. “Thought you’d more of a challenge.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, stop fucking around and do it.”

“No, no killing. That’s off the table, Sammy.” A hard punch landed in his lower back and Sam couldn’t even groan when his breath left his body. “But fucking around? THAT sounds like a plan.” While the hunter was still trying to force air back into his lungs, the demon gripped the waist of his jeans and easily ripped them apart.  
“Need some help?” The female demon sat on the edge of the backseat and watched.

“I think I know how to fuck a pussy.”

Even as his breath came back, Sam realized just how bad the situation was about to get. The thought they were going to kill him wasn’t exactly worrisome to the Winchester. Lucifer had promised to bring him back, and the sad truth was that Sam really wished he wouldn’t. But this? The demon holding him down and stripping his clothes from his lower body? It terrified him. His efforts to get away renewed, but the demons laughed at him and the male held him down easily.

“No, this is NOT happening! Get your fucking hands off of me!” Panic took over and Sam alternately kicked and tried to crawl out from under the demon.

For a few minutes, the demon amused himself by letting Sam get about a foot away before gripping his hips and jerking him back. The hunter’s strength wasn’t going to hold out, but he wasn’t going to give up.

The female demon was laughing so loudly at Sam’s plight; she almost didn’t hear the phone ringing behind her in the duffel. Curiosity got the better of her and she dug through the bag quickly to find the source. When she saw the name ‘Dean’ on the caller ID, she smiled.

“Hello?”

The sound of a woman’s voice confused Dean for a moment. “Aaaa, I’m looking for Sam?”

“Hang on, he’s a little busy right now. He’s about to get fucked.”

That threw the older Winchester. For some reason, especially after his trip to the future, he’d pictured Sam holed up in a motel room, waiting for his call. A flare of anger at the fact that Sam was, apparently, too busy getting some to take answer his phone made his answer short and nasty. “I’ll call back-“ But before Dean could disconnect the call, the female voice laughed.

“Oh, come on, Dean, you’ll want to hear this.”

Worry creeped in the back of Dean’s brain while the phone was obviously being moved. But it was the scream of agony that could only be his little brother that sent his brain into a panic. “SAM!? SAMMY?!” He was in the car with the key in the ignition before he realized he had absolutely no idea which direction to go in. Something was hurting his brother and he needed to find them and stop it.

The screams stopped briefly, just the time it took for Sam to draw in a breath before starting again. Then he was sobbing, partly crying in pain and partly begging whatever was happening to him to stop. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel, Dean continued to scream his brother’s name into the phone.

Sam wasn’t aware of Dean’s voice carrying over the speaker or the female demon holding out the phone and laughing. The only thing Sam was aware of was that his body was being torn apart from the inside out.  Every thrust brought fresh pain that literally sent shockwaves through his body. He was not that boy-king at that moment. He was not the man that brought about the Apocalypse. He was not a hunter. He wasn’t sure what he was at that moment, other than something reduced to begging to anything or anyone that would listen to make the pain stop.

When Dean heard his name coming from the speaker, he closed his eyes and fought the tears that threatened. His little brother was suffering, calling for his help, and he was doing nothing but sitting in his car listening to it on the phone. All he could do was scream Sam’s name.

Somewhere in the haze of pain, Sam heard something. Something familiar. When he turned his head, the female demon laughed.

“That’s right, Sammy. Big brother is listening to you. He’s hearing you beg for him with someone else’s dick up your ass.” She turned the phone a bit. “Tell the truth, Dean, he ever scream like that for you?"

Dean’s voice, threatening and cursing, broke through to Sam and he forced himself to take a breath. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursi-“

This time it was a foot literally slamming into the side of Sam’s face that cut the words off.

Dean heard the sickening crunch of Sam’s jaw being shattered while a male voice groaned loudly. But at the same time it all clicked in his head. Demons. His brother had been captured and was being raped by demons.

“That’s just what I needed- twinge of pain.” Pulling out of the hunter’s body, the demon laughed.

“Still there, hunter?” The female demon laughed into the phone while Dean cursed at her. “Keep it up I won’t even tell you where he is. Not like he can tell you now.”  
“You fucking bitch! I’m gonna rip your lungs out, you-“

“Now now, Dean. We didn’t do this on our own.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Laughing again, she looked down at the younger Winchester. “Meaning if you’re gonna rip out some lungs, you’ll have a few wings to pull, too.”

“Fucking angels.” Dean muttered, but she heard him.

“Not really. You think they’d bother to get their hands dirty on the Hell’s golden boy? That’s where we come in.”

Sam moaned again the background and she waited for him to quiet down again.

“Without you keeping an eye on him, he’ll just say yes that much faster. So we got a tip from some angels that you’d finally kicked him to the curb for good. They asked us to keep him busy for a while.” Her voice rose. “Demons doing favors for Angels. What the fuck is this world coming to, right?- Oh yeah, it’s coming to an end. Guess that explains it.”

The male demon zipped his pants and got closer so Dean could hear him. “Doesn’t exactly live up to the reputation, does he? I mean, nice tight ass, but Boy King? Vessel to our Father? The man who could banish us with a thought? Yeah, right.”

For a second, Dean couldn’t breathe. The son of a bitch was right. Sam could have defended himself. His brother had the power to have banished them before they did this.

Before he could say anything else, a male voice carried over the speaker. “How’s it goin’, Dean?”

“Where the fuck are you, you sons of bitches?!” The hunter didn’t really expect an answer, but the demons surprised him.  
“Route 60 about fifteen miles out of Enid, Oklahoma.”

Even as he threw the Impala in reverse and backed out of the parking spot, he wondered if the demon was actually telling the truth.

“What can I say? I may play with angels, but that doesn’t mean I play well. I don’t give  a shit if you find him or not.”

Dean could almost hear the demon shrugging.

“We’ll be long gone before you get here, and it’s not like Sammy here is in any shape to stop us.” Dropping the phone next to the younger Winchester, the demons moved to their car.

The pain was resonating through Sam’s body from what felt like every inch of his considerable frame. The muscles in his lower body were pulsing in time with his heartbeat, with what he knew was a combination of blood and come dripping from him. And his face felt like his jaw was literally ripped from his skull. Blood flooded his mouth with sharp objects that he didn’t want to think about being bone and teeth.  Breathing was more then he believed he could manage, just trying to inhale through his nose sent fresh waves of pain, and he choked on the blood in his mouth every time he tried that way. Every cough sent echoes of agony through him. He didn’t know if it was swelling or just the fact that his eyes wouldn’t stop watering, but he couldn’t see anything.

Something hit Sam in the back of his head and the world seemed to spin when his face met the ground. A wet, gurgled moan escaped his mouth and he reached up to find his duffel pinning him down. Pushing it to the ground beside him, Sam waited to see if the pain would push him to pass out. When it didn’t, he realized the sound of his brother’s voice was still carrying over the speaker of his phone, which was lying somewhere near his head.

Dean heard a car start and apparently pull away, but after that all he could hear was obviously his little brother struggling to breathe. A cough was followed by a moan that as long as he lived, the older Winchester would never forget. He’d never heard a sound like that come from a human being before, and the fact that it came from Sammy would haunt him forever. “Sammy? Sammy, I’m coming. I swear, I’m on my way.” He had a feeling his brother couldn’t answer, so he continued. “Come on, little brother, hang in there, I’m coming. I swear. I’m gonna take care of you, Sammy. Promise. I’ll find a way to fix this. You just hang in there until I get there, you hear me? You hang in there!”

The sound of the Impala’s engine made it difficult to hear, but Dean could hear something that sounded like a zipper. Taking it as a sign that Sam was at least moving a little, Dean repeated his words louder.

Sam heard his brother’s promises and demands, but the thought of his brother finding him like this was anything but encouraging to the younger brother. This wasn’t going to heal, Winchester triage wasn’t going to make this better. His hands opened his duffel with the ease of over two decades of practice and he stuck his hand inside. His memory was non-existent, but there was only so much space in the bag, and it wasn’t long before he found it. His Taurus. The smooth nickel plating felt cool to the touch and he pulled it out, closing his hand around the grip. The movement sent another white hot blaze of pain through him, and he briefly wondered if he was dying on his own. Then it dulled to just agonizing and he listened to his brother’s voice for a few minutes. It gave his mind a chance to try to clear and he came to a pain and concussion induced decision. He had no idea where he would go, but anywhere else suited him just fine. Lucifer beating the reaper still hovered in his thoughts, but even if he didn’t, lying here, the last thing he’d hear being his brother’s voice, it was okay.

Dean was still calling out to Sam, making promises and threats to the younger man concerning his impending arrival. The shot shocked him so badly the car swerved onto the shoulder and he dropped his phone. Killing the engine, Dean held his breath and listened. Nothing.

“Sammy?” It came out more of a broken whisper than anything else, and he prayed to a God that he’d never forgive if the silence meant what he knew in his heart it did. “NO! NO! NO! God Dammit, Sammy you answer me! You answer me right the fuck now!” Dean continued to scream until all he could do was hold the silent phone to his ear and cry. After only about five minutes, Dean realized he still needed to get there. Even if it was only to collect his little brother’s…… No. Shaking his head, he refused to allow that thought to finish. Throwing the car in drive, he pulled back out on the road and pushed the pedal to the floor.

Three hours later, Dean was driving slowly along route 60. He’d come to the decision that if his suspicions- _‘suspicions my ass, you know exactly what that gunshot was’_ his mind screamed at him- were correct, eating a bullet beside his brother sounded like a good plan.

Smoke a little farther ahead caught his attention and he felt his hopes rise. Wasn’t like Sam could salt and burn his own bo- not going there, but the fact remained if Sam was responsible for that fire, he was wrong. He’d been wrong for the last three hours, and since the phone had gone dead an hour ago, Sam just couldn’t call him to tell him.

The second he reached the spot he’d have to get out and walk, he began to run towards the smoke. It all hit him at once, and he knew he’d been right all along. Sam was sitting crosslegged on the ground, watching the flames that, upon getting closer, Dean could tell was a small pile of clothes. Probably the clothes he’d been wearing when…….. But it was the sight of his brother that brought all home. There wasn’t a mark on him. Not one bruise to show the damage that he knew the demons had inflicted.

As if being aware of Dean’s approach at that second, Sam turned to him. His body might be healed, but Sam’s eyes had always been the way to see what he was feeling. As those hazel eyes met his, Dean wondered if they would be here if he’d bothered to really look into those eyes once when he came back from hell.  
There was a moan that would echo in the older Winchester’s head forever, but now he had the matching look of sheer agony in his little brother’s eyes to go with it. The last time he’d seen Sam he’d seen a broken man who was determined to get his shit together and make up for what he’d done. Now before him was a shell. Nothing that even resembled the man he’d raised or even the twisted imposter Ruby had been so happy to create in his absence.

“Brought me back.” Sam’s voice was flat, more resignation to the fact that he was still alive- or alive again- then anything else. Then he mumbled. “At least he healed me.”

Without thinking, Dean dropped to his knees beside his brother and grabbed him. When the younger man flinched as if he was expecting a punch, Dean pulled him closer and gently gripped his neck.

“I’ll send him a fucking fruit basket. Sammy what the fuck were you-“ His words died off. He knew exactly what his brother had been thinking, and he really couldn’t imagine what he’d been feeling in that moment before he pulled the trigger. And the way Sam’s eyes dropped and refused to meet his again spurred the older brother into action. “You’re gonna get through this. You hear me? We’re gonna get up, get the fuck away from here, and figure out what’s next.”

When Sam nodded, Dean knew he’d gotten through to him. Standing, he reached for his brother. “Come on.” Pulling the taller man to his feet, Dean continued to pull until he could get his arms around his brother. At first Sam tensed, but when he realized what was happening, he gratefully wrapped his arms around Dean and held him.

The thought that if Sam had gotten his way that fire would have been a funeral pyre brought a lump to Dean’s throat that he almost couldn’t breathe past. Come hell, high water, or even heaven, he was NOT going to hear the sound of his baby brother dying ever again.

Still sounding like he expected a rebuke, Sam stared at his brother’s feet. “Where to?”

“We’ll figure it out. Got a couple of demons about to take the express elevator back to hell and a few angel wings to rip off.”

Knowing exactly what the older man meant, Sam stopped. “I didn’t… you know. I swear. I didn’t.”

Guilt flooded Dean’s face. Sam meant the demon blood and he knew it. Yes, it was wrong, and yes, Dean had major issues with it. But the fact was Sam had basically allowed himself to be viciously beaten and raped when he could have stopped it all because of a promise he’d made to Dean to not do the one thing that would have protected him.

“I know you didn’t, Sammy. I trust you on that.”

Sam stopped short and looked at his brother. “Really?”

Not missing the hopeful tone of his brother’s voice, Dean nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He wasn’t about to voice the thought that maybe he’d been wrong about all of it. The angels were the ones that started Dean down the road of doubt where Sam was concerned, and yet the angels were the ones behind the attack. Was it a test? Or was it just that Sam’s original theory was right and he was fucked no matter what he did? The word fucked going through his mind made him wince and Sam stared at him like maybe he’d changed his mind.

“Just thinking.” Hazel eyes dropped again and Dean gripped his shoulder. “Don’t. We’re good. Plan still stands, just trying to figure out how to go about it.” At that moment the truth was Dean wished he could go drain a few demons himself and take out the bastard that dared touch his brother. In the most painful way possible. But he did know a few other ways, maybe his time in Hell would pay off on this one. “You okay if I call Cas?”

“Dean, I know the angels pointed those demons in my direction, but I don’t believe Cas had anything to do with it.”

Dean was relieved that Sam agreed with him. “So how about this- about 30 miles from here we grab some food- don’t think I didn’t notice all twelve ribs sticking out of you- about 300 miles from here we find a place to hole up for a day or two and gather some intel.”

“On the Apocalypse or on them?” He gestured towards the fire where he’d burned the clothing.

“I can multitask, Sammy. I’m pretty motivated.”

It was almost an attempt at a smile, and Dean decided he’d work with that. 


End file.
